


Stuffed Animal

by orphan_account



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based off of Thomas' twitter posts, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prince would totally own a teddy bear okay, Sleep, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anxiety can't sleep. Prince has an idea to remedy that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I havent written in YEARS, keep that in mind as u read my shitty drabble haha.  
> I was inspired but Thomas' tweets abt Anxiety sleeping ^.^  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/ThomasSanders/status/840784188496326656

Anxiety knew that he was being annoying when Thomas posted to, well, everything. It wasn't his fault, not really. He had just been suddenly reminded about all the upcoming events and plans that Thomas had made. Who wouldn’t freak out and go over all the worst case scenarios in excruciating detail? A lesser Anxiety, perhaps. But he was not a lesser Anxiety.  
He was fairly sure all the others were asleep, but he didn't feel like it yet. He rarely did. Sometimes there were times that he would still be awake even though Thomas was asleep. Those were usually the nights that Thomas had the more disturbing dreams about being naked in class and getting eaten alive by some unknown thing in the murky depths of the sea. It turned out he was wrong.  
Barely five minutes after Thomas had posted about Anxiety not sleeping, he heard a knock on the door. It wasn't a childish tapping pattern, like Morality would usually do, or a simple, brisk, two knocks, as was Logic's MO. Which meant it was... Prince. Oh boy.  
Anxiety pulled himself up from his bed with a groan. He barely acknowledged his blanket as it slowly slipped from his shoulders, still holding his pillow under one arm.  
“You look even worse than in Thomas' photo.” Prince remarked dryly. He seemed to be holding something behind his back, something that he wasn't letting Anxiety see.  
The first response was a withering glare. It was quickly followed by a flat, “Are you just here to criticize my looks again, Princey, or do you have a purpose for once?” Anxiety would happily admit to himself that he enjoyed Prince's affronted look. He would not admit to finding it cute. Because Prince was not cute, he was an annoyance.  
He was promptly surprised by a large teddy bear being shoved at him. It was a dark brown, and fluffy, and Prince merely stared at him until Anxiety hesitantly took it. “...Why?” He asked once the bear was under his other arm, Prince a once-over to check that there wasn’t something outwardly wrong, like a concussion. Concussions made people act weird, right? That would explain Princey.  
“I figured yiu could use a cuddle buddy tonight.” Was the only response he got from Prince before he was turning and walking back to his room. He fiddled with his pyjamas as he did so, but turned back and looked Anxiety over. “You don't need to talk about it, do you?”  
Anxiety firmly shook his head. There was no way he would tell Prince, of all people, anyway.  
Prince nodded back. “Sweet dreams,” he mumbled, and then continued back to his room.  
Anxiety stared after him for a few moments before he closed his door. He stared down at the bear in his arms as he stumbled back to his bed. It had a little red shirt on that kind of reminded him of Morality. If he remembered, the fatherly moron had given it to Prince as a gift. Huh. He flopped down into his bed, pulling the bear close and pressing his nose into the crown of its head. It smelled just like Prince.  
Anxiety did not snuggle closer to it, pulling his blankets up around himself and the bear. And he definitely didn't give it a tiny kiss as he closed his eyes.  
And if Prince asked how he slept in the morning, he was going to deny _everything_.


End file.
